Spirits
by A Demon Who is a Geek
Summary: AU. This tells the story of 7 beings, their spirits sealed in stone, after they have been killed. A pair of wolfo brothers, a keaton, a deku scrub, a goron, a zora and a hero. Sorry if there's some typos!
1. Kage & Yuki: Ebony & Silver

Disclaimer: I own all that does not belong to someone else. Namely, the LoZ series. *sulks*  
  
***  
Spirits  
Written by a demon called Moonblade (mind you, I change my name from time to time)  
  
***  
  
"C'mon, Kage! The pack's movin' that way!" A young, white wolfo piped.  
"I'm coming, Yuki, I'm coming..." mumbled a black wolfo, the white one's older brother.   
  
He trudged alongside his sibling, until the both of them caught up with a large group of wolfos, lead by a two silver ones, the alpha male and female.  
  
"All right, we're almost there." The alpha male said half to himself.  
  
Many pups yipped happily, while others breathed a sigh of relief. They had been traveling for many moons now, and they had only stopped for sleeping and eating, of which there was very little.  
  
After one of their own, an old white wolfo had been killed for his fur, near their old home in Hyrule, Rida and Ohi, the alphas, decided it might be best for the pack to move their hunting grounds elsewhere.  
  
Their effort was paying off, as they were almost at their goal: Termina Field.  
  
Now, many people might laugh at this logic, and say there is no way that wolfos can get into the portal to Clocktown, or Temina in general, but they're wrong.   
  
There is a secret, hidden entrance, of which only animals know about, the likes of which I cannot reveal its location, because then it wouldn't be a secret.  
  
By the morning light, the pack had finally made it. They looked at their surroundings as they lay on the ground, resting from the journey. At night, they would have to scout out their new home for a reliable source of prey, and the like, but for now they would rest and be lazy.  
  
Night came to soon for the wolfos, and they were sent off.  
Including Kage and Yuki, who had just graduated from 'pup'.  
  
Now, I must tell you more about these particular wolfos, as they are very important to the story.  
  
Kage was 2 years and 1month old, equal to a 15 year old in human terms. He wasn't the most social creature in the world, and hardly showed interest in anything besides himself, his brother, or his pack's well being, which was just because if the pack starved or was having problems, it meant that _he_ was starving or having problems.  
  
His brother, Yuki, on the other hand, was very perky from his youth, and loved to talk. He didn't have any friends besides his brother, though; as there was no one near enough to his age level. He was five months younger that Kage, making him ten years old.  
  
During Kage's youth, his parents had died, a little after Yuki started to eat solid food, which lead to Kage and Yuki's current personalities, as Kage started to lean away from others, from the sadness of losing his mother and father, while Yuki did not know such unhappiness, as he was too young to remember anything that far back.  
  
That history given, let's get back to the present.   
  
Kage wandered through the forest, Yuki, stumbling on tree roots, behind him.  
  
"...Wait. Yuki, do you smell something?" Kage asked, stopping.  
Yuki also stopped, sniffing the air.   
  
"You're right." Yuki paused for a second, and then yipped excitedly, "Hey! You think it might be a stay cucco?" he asked, hoping for the best.  
  
Before Kage could ask, Yuki took off, following the scent.  
  
"Hey, Yuki, wait up! It might be a dodongo!" Kage said, running to catch up with his brother.  
  
Without noticing it, both stumbled into a dark, shadowy part of Termina Field  
  
Finally, Kage was in talking range with Yuki, and convinced him to go back.  
  
"All right, but, if it _is_ a stray cucco, don't be surprised if I bite off your tail."  
  
Kage nodded his head, not really listening. He was trying to find away out of the thick bushes that surrounded them, which was pretty hard because it was so dark.  
  
Suddenly, They heard a sound behind them and turned to look.  
  
A rustling sound was heard, and out of the darkness, appeared a face, though, Kage suspected it might be a mask.  
  
It was heart-shaped, with large eye makings, and spikes around the side, the top two making it look like an owl.  
  
It came towards them, both wolfos too petrified with fear to move, and whatever was underneath it must have smirked.  
  
"Yes..." It mumbled, "You two will do nicely."  
  
Kage and Yuki did not return to the pack the next morning. Search teams went out, though no one found anything.  
  
In fact, the only thing that caught the notice of the wolfos, were small bits of ebony and silver.  
  
***  
  
A/N: So...Didja like it? If so, please leave a review telling me to continue.  
If I continue, here will be a summary of chapters.   
  
1.this chapter (Yuki and Kage: Silver and Ebony (wolfos))   
2.Tamashii: Gold (a keaton)  
3. Xeero: emerald (a deku scrub)  
4. Darmani: ruby (a goron)  
5. Mikau: sapphire (a zora)  
6. Link: Crystal (a hero)  
  
After that, The REAL story will begin. Yep folks, this is just a prologue! 


	2. Tamashii: Gold

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS STUFF!!! IS THAT CLEAR TO YOU?!  
  
***  
When one looks upon a keaton, the first things they notice are the three beautiful tails that fan out behind it. These tails are the key source that makes a keaton different from an ordinary fox.   
  
When first born, a keaton has only one tail. As it grows older, the tail splits at the tip into more tails, and the keaton's magic grows.  
  
Yes, I said magic. It is the magic that lives inside every unusual creature in the worlds of Hyrule, Termina, and the like.   
  
With this magic, keaton's are able to defend themselves, or use it in a type of telekinesis, to pick up or move things, with out actually touching it.  
  
Now, it is typical that a keaton grows all tree tails in the first one or two years of their lives, or else they would be looked upon as an outcast, a weakling.  
  
Such is the case of Tamashii, the keaton with only two tails.  
  
Almost three years old, and the fox had yet to grow his last tail.  
  
His parents would have surely abandoned him if they hadn't already done so. His mother and father left him when he was very young, so Tamashii lived by what other keatons taught him.  
  
Until, of course, he failed to grow a third tail.  
  
His life and way of thinking completely reversed themselves, as he grew out of naivety, and started to realize that life was more than fun and games.  
  
So, Tamashii ignored the constant ridicule and taunting of others, usually by thinking of other things.  
  
He usually spent his time in underground pits, starring absent-mindedly at gossip stones.  
He would think about things impossible and dangerous, one idea usually challenging the other.  
  
Tamashii may have not made a good keaton, but he would have been a great inventor.  
  
One day, he actually put this imagination to use.  
  
A magnificent stone, made of moon's tear, fairy essence, keaton tail fur, and wolfo fang was his creation. It shone a magnificent gold, though the stone was actually a bright blue in color. What was even more fascinating was where he got the ingredients.  
  
A small blue fairy by the name of Nite was willing to collect them, if Tamashii gathered deku nuts for him. Deku nuts are the main source of food for any fairy, though fairies hardly ever eat.   
  
Over time, Nite and Tamashii became friends, which suited them both just fine.   
  
Of course, fate never liked just playing the good-guy.  
  
Around evening one day, the two friends set in search for more deku nuts, as it was nearly winter, and Nite needed more to eat that time of year.  
  
Hours past, and yet, there were no nuts to be found. The keaton and fairy split up, as to cover more ground.  
  
About half an hour past, when Tamashii heard a familiar ringing, which he recognized as Nite's.   
  
This Worried the fox, as Nite only rang in dire situations.  
  
Running towards the sound, Tamashii was met with the sight of his friend hovering in the air, running out of energy.  
  
"What has happened?" asked Tamashii. (A/N: Wow! He speaks!)  
  
"...Mask..Majora...run." The fairy breathed out before he fainted.  
  
The keaton had no idea what a 'mask majora' was, but he decided to take the fairy's advice and run, but he found himself in a dark place, which he was sure he had not been before.  
  
"Fox...give me the fairy..." a voice whispered, as a shape appeared out of the darkness.  
  
"N-no." Tamashii replied, his voice quavering a bit. The shape had turned out to be a mask, which was probably what Nite was talking about.  
  
"Then I shall kill you both."  
  
The mask seemed to begin to generate power, shaking back and forth.  
  
As the static like energy shot forward, Tamashii threw his body over Nite, protecting his friend. If one died, than one would live, and it was very clear who those places belonged to.  
  
All of a sudden, Tamashii felt a splitting pain shoot through him, as the attack hit, but he also felt energy surge through him, as some thing happened that he never expected.  
  
Later, Nite woke up to find the keaton gone, and in his place, a few specks of gold dust.  
  
In later days, Nite grieved over his lost friend, and dedicated his time to find out how to stop the source of what killed him.  
  
But, a you may remember, something happened before Tamashii disappeared.  
  
Tamashii may be remembered as a keaton with two tails.   
That is not right.  
Because, in reality, he died with three.  
  
***  
Mweeeheee....short sentences are fun. So, did you like this chapter? I think it might have been a little fast paced. Nite's gonna be a main character in the actual story. He also happens to be one of my muses. ^^() 


	3. Xeero: Emerald

Disclaimer:....I doubt there are any lawyers out there just waiting for me to do this. Oh, all right, Nite! Give it a rest! Fine: I do not own Zelda or anything associated with it. Geez, you've had your fun, now let me get on with the story, you radioactive butterfly!  
  
A/N: You thought I was dead, didn't you? Nah, I was just helping Nite and my other muses to get rid of this MASSIVE block, which belongs to some guy named 'Writer'.  
Writer's block, what a concept, ne? Well anyway, this chapter might not be so great, because my muses and I are still tired from removing that thing. Enjoy, anyway!  
  
***  
  
"I'll show them." Muttered a young deku scrub. "I'll show them."  
Xeero hopped across the lily pads, a pack swung over his shoulder.   
  
Xeero was a pleasant lad, most of the time. He had no mother, but his father, who worked as a butler for the Deku King, loved him dearly. But after a fight, that was clearly not the case, in Xeero's mind.  
  
As I had said, Xeero was a pleasant lad, but also very adventurous. He had a knack for getting into mishaps, but the last one was the one that pushed his father.  
  
Xeero had tried sneaking on a tour boat, until he was caught by one of the guards, returning from some business. His father had been very angry with him, for trying to leave the palace.   
  
"It's too dangerous out there! You know that!" His father had said. "But Dad, if everyone else can survive out there, why can't I? It's so boring here, the same thing day after day!" Xeero had argued, but his father would have none of it. Xeero was sent to his room, without dinner.  
  
Xeero had then taken things into his own hands. If his father wouldn't let him see the world, he would do it himself.  
  
Xeero skipped another pad, until the water was shallow enough to wade through. Next to him, he saw in the moonlight, was a tall building. This, he realized, must have been where every one signed up for tours, because there was a small boat under it.   
  
He walked on, though. He passed some eerie looking trees, filled with the strange black bats called 'Keese', and some Deku flowers, until he finally made it to a wide spread field.   
  
The Deku scrub grinned to himself in the moonlight. Oh, the adventures he could have here!  
  
He suppressed his joy, and eagerly set off for a site to make camp. The young scrub didn't realize, though, that even though it was night, the farther he went the darker it got.  
Xeero came to a spot with bushes surrounding him. "Nah," he said, "I'll look some place else...this place it too creepy."  
  
Xeero turned around to leave, but much to his confusion, a clump of bushes blocked his path. "Freaky...Huh?" Xeero noticed something on the ground, that hadn't been there before.   
  
Little chunks of shining rocks, probably the pieces of something much bigger. Of, course, the strange thing was, they were all different.  
  
There were three types. The silver dust and the remains of some ebony seemed oddly close to each other, while the specks of gold were farther away, secluded.  
  
"And you will be the next to join them, boy." It was a cold, hissing voice.   
  
Xeero turned his attention away from the dusts of stones, and looked to where to voice had come from.   
  
A strange sight was before him. What seemed like an owlish, colorful mask stood before him, suspended in air, crackling with a blue energy surrounding it.  
  
The energy was suddenly released, zapping the Deku scrub.   
  
Xeero fell to the ground a few moments from death, which would soon grasp him.  
  
Emerald pieces soon joined those stone fragments, which Xeero had observed shortly before his death.   
  
Xeero had only one regret before he died...that some one didn't hear his last words.  
  
"I'm sorry...Dad."   
*** 


End file.
